Send Me To Space but I'll Always Come Back For You
by dreamerslikeus
Summary: Spoilers up to 'Orginal Song':  If you want to know how Rachel Berry ended up making out with Noah Puckerman the night they won Regionals, she'd tell you she's not really sure how it happened herself. Puck/Rachel, mentions of Quinn/Finn


A/N: This is just a short that popped in my head... Sometimes they won't leave until I just obey them and start typing lol... Totally went in a different style than I expected...

* * *

**Send Me to Space, but I'll Always Come Back for You **

If you want to know how Rachel Berry ended up making out with Noah Puckerman the night they won Regionals, she'd tell you she's not really sure how it happened herself.

_Seriously_.

She spent a good time afterward trying to understand it herself. She thinks perhaps it was simply two people consoling each other in a completely inappropriate manner on a night with they both just needed _something_.

You see, the way it all started was simple. Everyone was celebrating the victory in the auditorium. Every member of New Directions was there, as were their families. Rachel was on cloud nine after winning, and was ready for the night of her life. She had been stealing small glances with Finn most of the night, tiny smiles, and deep gazing looks, when Quinn wasn't watching, it was just enough to make her believe that they still had hope.

"I just want to tell every one of you how proud I was of you tonight!" Mr. Schuester spoke fondly. "You all did an amazing job!"

See, this is the point where things kinda get interesting. As everyone clapped and cheered Finn stepped forward, with that goofy lop-sided smile on his face…

_Yeah, that one. _

"Mr. Schue, I think it's only fair to give Rachel some major props for her awesome solo! She did an amazing job!"

And so yeah, everyone clapped for Rachel, they clapped and they smiled and they all agreed for once, that Rachel Berry was awesome. Well, most everyone agreed. Quinn? Not so much. Instead, she just kinda pushed her way up beside Finn and grabbed his hand and hers.

"Since this is such an awesome night, I think it's time Finn and I share our own news. As most of you have probably guessed, we are officially back together. In fact, we are happier than ever, and would like to ask that each of you remember us, when it comes time to place your vote for prom queen and king."

Yeah, awkward right? Rachel thought so, because she took a few steps back herself and looked around the room at all the people just kinda staring at a shocked Finn. The thing is, what Rachel realized was that Noah, he was missing. And right then, in that moment, with Quinn hanging all over Finn, Rachel kinda wanted to be missing too.

She found Lauren by the punch bowl and asked her if she knew where Noah was.

"Who knows? Who cares? He's a big boy, can take care of himself." Was Lauren's very rude reply.

Well, Rachel thought it was a rude comment anyway. "He should be here…with us."

"Whatever. Try the football field, he mumbled something about it a few ago."

"Thank you Lauren."

So this is how Rachel Berry found herself walking down the football field at night. Maybe it was to find Noah, maybe it was to get away from the annoyance that was Quinn Fabray, she wasn't sure. She just went.

Looking back, maybe it wasn't the wisest idea, because when she found Noah? He was sitting on the bleachers holding a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand, looking very sullen and withdrawn.

"Noah, we were missing you back at the party." Rachel said as she sat down beside him on the bleachers.

That's the point in this story, where Noah just kinda glared at Rachel and took another drink… "Yeah, cause I'm important like that."

The conversation? Well it kind of went something like this from there….

"Of course you're important Noah. We are a team, and we can't possibly consider celebrating without you."

"This bottle right here? All the party I need."

"Noah! We promised Mr. Schuester…"

"I said I'd try. I tried, I failed, it's what I do B, didn't you get the memo?"

"You are no failure Noah Puckerman."

"Whatever. Go back to your party Rach, you earned it."

"We earned it."

"Not really in the mood…"

"Yes well, I can't say I'm in the celebratory mood now either. Just as I was coming to find you Quinn and Finn officially announced that they are back together. She then proceeded to ask us all to vote for them for prom king and queen."

"That's what's on her mind tonight? Stupid prom?"

"Apparently so."

"She freakin' sucks sometimes."

"Yes, yes she does."

"Last time we were at Regionals she was having my kid. Guess she forgot all about that huh."

In was in that moment, that Rachel realized what was wrong with Noah. There was a pain that she saw in his eyes that was raw, sad, and it made her sad for him. She herself had often thought about Beth, and of course her own mother, so she too had remembered the last Regionals all too well.

"Noah, I'm sorry."

"Just wonder sometimes. Stupid little things. Like she might be walking now right? Kids do that by now? And if she has the Puckerman looks…"

"She has your eyes…and your smile."

"And you know this how?"

"I, I used to have my mo-, no her mom, Shelby, I used to have Shelby as a friend on Facebook. I deleted her several months ago when it became to hard to watch her post about her wonderful life."

"Oh. I used to think about adding her. Went to her page a few times, but was afraid she wouldn't accept me on there."

"Yes well, I'm sure she'll accept me again. And the last time I looked there were pictures, lots of them, and Beth, she's happy Noah, truly happy."

"Yeah? Good. She better be."

"She is."

"So, she kinda looks like me huh?"

"Yes, she had blonde hair, darker than Quinn's though, and her face is shaped much like Quinn's. Her eyes though? They are just like yours, as is her mouth and smile."

"Awesome."

"Maybe, if you'd like, I don't know, I could add Shelby back to my Facebook? Then you would be able to see photos and videos of Beth when ever you'd like."

"Videos?"

"Yes Noah. Shelby has videos as well."

"You'd do that Rachel? Just for me?"

"I would."

"Best thing anyone's ever done for me. You know that right?"

"It's nothing really Noah."

"Nah Rachel, it's everything."

And that's when Rachel's night went from one high to another. See the thing about Noah, is that his smile is kind of amazing, and Rachel? Well, she's never been able to resist his bad boy charming ways. That's why maybe, when Noah leaned closer to her, and brushed the hair from her face, she felt a surge of electricity go through her. Looking back, she'd tell you she should have left then, but she couldn't.

Rachel still isn't sure what made her do what happened next. She knows it had to do with the way Noah was looking at her, like she was the only girl in the world or something. She also knows that it was the way he was rubbing his fingers up and down her arm. Whatever it was, it caused Rachel to lean up and kiss Noah.

_Again? _

Don't they do this all the time? What about Finn? What about Lauren?

Yeah, these are all valid questions. But in that moment, when Noah was pulling her to him, deepening a kiss that Rachel really needed, she didn't care. Something about the way he laced his fingers through her hair, and gently held her, caused every coherent thought to go out the window. Finn had his Quinn back, happy or not, it was what he had chosen. So Noah, the guy that let her talk, and listened to what she said, was just what she needed at the time. Ask him, and he might just tell you the same thing about her.

The funny thing is Rachel still doesn't remember when she pulled back. She just knows she was out of breath and her lips were puffy, and her mind was a million miles away.

"Wow."

Looking back, if you asked Rachel, she'd tell you that was the moment she'll most remember about the kiss. _Wow_. Noah Puckerman was left almost speechless, and it was all because of her.

"I think you're becoming my inappropriate person."

"Grey's Rach? Really? Never took ya for a fan."

"You watch Grey's Anatomy?"

"Mom does. So, I'm your inappropriate person huh?"

"I didn't mean it as a particularly bad thing. It just seems that these moments happen between us at all the wrong times."

"Yeah, Lauren's gonna kill me. And seriously, I literally mean that."

"She is rather scary at times."

"Got that right."

"So perhaps we should let this be our little secret?"

"Yeah princess, I think that might be best."

"Noah?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"When you kiss me, what do you feel?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"It's just, well Finn said when he kissed Quinn he saw fireworks, but apparently he doesn't feel that for me. I'm sorry, perhaps that wasn't the right question to ask you."

"Goosebumps Rach, the good kind. And I think you sent my brain to space once with that biting thing you do. But I swear if you tell anyone…"

"I will never tell a soul."

"You got a party waiting on you up there you know."

"I believe they're waiting on both of us Noah."

"Yeah maybe. Think we might need to get up there before they send a search party."

"Yes, I suppose finding us here together wouldn't be the best thing."

"Zizes would beat me into the ground."

"You know Noah, that doesn't sound like a very healthy relationship…"

"You think?"

"Of course I do. And while I know you were going for sarcasm there, I really do think you should consider getting out of this realtionship with Lauren."

"_Perhaps_."

"Anyhow, I'll text you as soon as Shelby accepts me back as a friend on Facebook. Maybe you can come over to my house, and we can look at the videos and photos together?"

"That'd be awesome."

"I think I'll enjoy it as well."

"You're pretty freakin' great Rach, don't care what anybody says."

"Thank you Noah, I think the same about you."

And so yeah, that's pretty much it. How Rachel Berry, ended up making out with Noah Puckerman on the biggest night of her life. We won't go into how he held her hand half way up to the school. Or how maybe, just maybe, they accidentally made out again the next day when he came over to look at Shelby's Facebook.

And yeah, we probably shouldn't talk about how a few days after Rachel received her Golden star award, she found out that it was indeed Noah, that told Mr. Schue, that whatever they bought for her, it had to be a gold star, cause that was like 'her thing' and Rachel Berry? She deserved a freakin' gold star the size of Ohio. I think maybe, we should leave all of that for another time.


End file.
